The eternal light
by heavenspen
Summary: Child of the Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia, trained by Luminera and spending several years travelling around Mundus Magicus. A young man comes to live a 'normal' life. OC X Gabriel main pairing. There might be a harem depending on the reviews. but right now focusing on just 1 pairing. This story is inspired from ElDork's "Retrieving Excalibur". Fairy Tail characters will appear.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: as much as I would like to I do not own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail and that the characters all belong to the original author, i however own Luminera and the OC**

**Prologue**

In the Mundus Magicus (magic world) the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia, soared through the sky, hunting for its next prey. As one of the strongest beings in existence the dragon easily struck fear among the millions of magicians, magical creatures and other living beings that exist in the magical world. Being on top of the food chain, he had naturally developed a superiority complex and saw fit to rule and shape the realm as he so desired.

For centuries, Acnologia's name was whispered in fear and even spread to the other realms: Earth, Heaven and the Underworld. As one very sadistic dragon, he took great pleasure in knowing that for every town, every kingdom, and every nation he destroyed instilled such fear among the 'insects' of this world. The fate of the magical world looked grim indeed.

However there can be no darkness without light. Alongside Acnologia existed three beings that could rival the dragon's strength, one of them was a dragon called Luminera; the Divine Dragon.

Over a mountain range, Acnologia ,landed, was eagerly looking forward to another day of training (torturing) that weakling. In an attempt to find that child, he roared loudly but instead of gaining the attention of that child, instead in that very moment the skies shone a bright light and then a beam came crashing down towards the unaware dragon. Before the beam of light could impact Acnologia dodged at the last second, leaving only a large crater, a cloud of smoke….and a gigantic dragon. Standing right there in front of Acnologia, matching him in size, fully covered in white and gold scales with white feathery wings protruding out of her back, was Luminera.

"**Did you think you could escape my judgement, Acnologia? Today shall be the day when justice is delivered and the world is free of one less scum." **With a voice full of determination and power, Luminera took a battle-ready stance readying to pounce on her long-time arch nemesis. In defiance, **"Hah, I have survived our previous encounters and no matter how many times we have clashed I will always remain victorious in the end" **Acnologia taunted the dragon and clashed with Luminera, causing large tremors to reverberate throughout the entire surrounding area before a large beam of golden light was shot out and missed Acnologia's head, hitting and destroying an entire mountain. Not being one to miss an opportunity, Acnologia sunk his teeth on the enemy's exposed neck which was repaid with a claw slashing his abdomen. Letting go of Luminera's neck in order to let out a roar filled with pain, Luminera rammed into the black dragon and began thrashing him but as Acnologia suddenly loomed over her figure, he lifted her up into the air and slammed her back onto the ground. In order to settle this fight, Acnologia was about to blast his roar at Luminera at point-blank range. But as he was about to unleash his finishing move, a tail was slammed against his face and his own roar exploded inside his mouth. Ironically, Luminera saw it fit to use her own roar to finish off Acnologia, but this time the blast connected engulfing the black dragon in a blinding light, effectively injuring the dragon and destroying the remains of the mountain range.

Fully aware, yet reluctant accept that he would lose this fight, Acnologia decided to call it quits. Spreading out his wings quickly, he used his remaining amounts of strength to flee the scene. Mid-air, he turned around and sent a hateful look towards his arch nemesis, **"You may have won this battle, but in the end I will win this war! We will meet again in this world or the next!"**, before vanishing into the darkening sky. He wanted to get the child first but knowing Luminera, she wouldn't kill him and felt that it would be alright in her presence.

But, Luminera could not be satisfied with this victory. Because as much as she hates this fact, she is a just a tad bit weaker than Acnologia. To win a fight this easily against him was strange, unless he had one. **"It couldn't be" **hoping that her worst fear would not come to fruition she began looking at her surroundings, Acnologia's residence before their fight, in an attempt to find its presence. But no such thing could be found as she let out a breath of relief. Until she felt the touch of a small, warm hand at her leg "Ummm w-who are you?" the voice of a frightened and confused boy rang out. Luminera turned her head towards the child and became wide eyed as she set her gaze upon the small black dragonoid before her. That black skin/scales, those blue marking and tiny slits on his eyes no doubt….this….was the child of Acnologia.

"**What is your name, boy?"** she questioned and noticed that the child cowered at the loud voice that was somewhat similar to Acnologia's. "I…I don't have one. Father said that…that there's no need for one." However, he felt nothing like Acnologia, there was no smell of death or darkness surrounding this boy. _"This child has not yet fully submersed himself in Acnologia's teachings, that's good."_ Luminera thought to himself. But she felt conflicted in this situation, in order to make certain that another threat related to Acnologia would not rise, it was Luminera's duty as a protector of peace to kill this boy before he can become a mature dragon, but it was against her morals to kill someone who has yet to even witness a battle, a child no less. But, what if she taught him? Trained him? There would be no need to kill the boy, she would be able to keep a close eye on him and the boy might be able to help her in the battle against Acnologia someday if he's trained righ-No! Already too many innocent lives were lost during the Great War much less during the fights between the white and black dragon.

"**Leave this place child, find a safe place to live and hope that our paths do not cross again." **Noticing the look of despair on the child's face, she almost felt swayed to take him under her wing.

"I-I'm scared, I don't like it here… where's dad?" looking around through the rubble and the aftermath of the dragon's battle in search for the black dragon, the boy could not find such a being leaving him alone on the ground to battle his loneliness and despair. "I knew it, he's…he's abandoned me hasn't he?" falling on the ground the boy was trembling with sadness, Luminera looked down upon the child with pity…until she felt a power surge coming from the boy "WHY, FATHER?" the boy roared out as the dragon could feel a shiver run through her back at the power exuding from the child's body. It was so immense for a child with his stature yet so cold, so dark, so…**evil.** Before his power could run out of control, Luminera decided to knock the child out cold. Intending to give a light tap on the head, the dragon reached down slowly however it was too late, with a flap of his mini-dragon wings the boy, with intent to kill, lashed out at the unprepared dragon and punched the dragon with unnatural strength.

"**How-how can this boy's punch be so powerful?" **Taking a step back, Luminera could only stand there wondering how this boy's presence could change so drastically but unfortunately, the boy did not give her the luxury of time and quickly charged in for another hit. Luminera's claws sunk into the ground where the boy was, but flames shot out of his feet jetting himself into the sky coming face to face with the dragon following up with a massive intake of air as he breathed in and roared out.

"**ROAR OF THE BLACK DRAGON!" **

_What the, _just as Luminera was engulfed in the black ball of fire that was bigger than any high-level dragon could produce. This amount of magic should be inaccessible to a mere dragon child unless**…"It can't be, you know how to use Dragon Force as well?" **unable to see through the dark flames the boy bull rushed the dragon and gave her a barrage of punches and kicks coated with black flames which suddenly turned into lightning **"Black Dragon's Lightning Edge"** slicing Luminera scales with his miniature claws. With a light scratch, Luminera stood there taking the full brunt of the child's frontal assault. **"So you were even taught how to use multiple elements eh? Impressive. But it looks like you can't control your powers just yet." **Trapping the boy within her grasp she continued to stare at the boy. **"Let me go, let me go dammit!"** the boy demanded. Letting out a sigh she continued **"if I leave you like this you'd just wreak destruction with that stupid dragon's power. Guess I'll have to take you with me." **Hearing that the boy's earlier killing intent just vanished as a shocked yet joyful expression could be shown on his face "Re-Really? You'll really take me along with you?" felling that it was safe; she freed him onto the ground and dropped a sweat as the boy jumped in circles in joy. **"BEHAVE CHILD! I will only take care of you if you obey my every order without question and with dignity. Do you understand?" **

"Y-Yes, I promise. Um…what can I call you?"

"**My name is Luminera, the Divine Dragon of the Heavens. Speaking about names, what shall I name you? It makes me uncomfortable calling you 'boy' all the time." **

"Um, I don't know can you give me a name?"

"**Very well, from hence on you shall be called Lux….Lux Aeterna."**

On that day, Luminera knew that this boy would grow up to be an influential existence among the four main factions and spark a chain of events that will forever be remembered in history.

This was the birth of the Divine Dragon Slayer.

Smirking at the irony, he would be raised to aid her in the battle against Acnologia.

_**7 years later (OOC is 12 years old now)**_

Seven years ago, Luminera the Divine Dragon took in the boy, Lux, as her own and tried her best to act as a motherly figure, Lux even called her 'mother' which Luminera couldn't get used to until sometime later during the first year. Since then, the boy has fully devoted himself to training under the white dragon, forsaking his old techniques to learn Divine Dragon Slaying magic, however there was not much difference between the two arts just that one was holy-attributed and the other being dark. But being the offspring of a dark entity it was somewhat difficult at first to learn holy magic and even when he mastered each technique he was incapable of utilizing their full power. Even using divine elemental dragon slaying magic was not enough to match his former power.

Nonetheless, Lux still grew up to become one of the strongest dragon slayers currently in existence but that was just speculation and wishful thinking...maybe. But unlike Acnologia who only taught him how to fight, stating that was the only important thing in life, Luminera taught him how to cook, how to behave, and what any 12 year child would learn in school…..subjects like quantum field theory of course along with 60 other subjects just as complicated. Lux unexpectedly, unlike his stupid father, absorbed all this new knowledge like a sponge in less than a year. Of course, around Luminera, Lux acted as any typical 12 year old would, loud and annoying. However, now being capable of fending for himself, Luminera no longer had an obligation towards Lux and was entitled to leave him but the seven years they experienced together was a life-changing experience for her, she loved him like she was her own child and it wasn't an easy decision to leave the child, much to her own surprise. Lux had grown on her too much it seems.

Gazing down upon Lux's sleeping form she felt at peace. Feeling reluctant to leave his side, she knew that Acnologia would one day come back for his child either to make him join his side or kill him and that Lux would face many dangers beforehand. But, in order to keep him safe from Acnologia for a while longer she had to leave him early on and watch him from a distance.

Waking the boy up to inform him of the grim news, he groggily asked "hmmm what's going on mommy?" rubbing his eyes and wiping the dazed look off his face after a few moments. **"I'm sorry Lux, but I must leave you, everything I have taught you will help you survive" **shedding a tear before standing up. Lux who heard those words correctly but could not accept them asked "wait mommy, why are you leaving?" with panic in his voice.

"**Your training is nearly complete, but you can grow much stronger, travel Lux…travel this world and discover for yourself the wonders of life. Sadly, I cannot accompany you on this journey; you must make it yourself alongside the friends you will make and remember to always cherish them. My son, it pains me to leave you but…..remember that I will always watch over you and no matter what decisions you make, I will always love you." **flapping her wings, Luminera was about to finish her ascent towards the heavens.

"Wait…sob sob…mother…WAIT!" but it was too late, the divine dragon had already disappeared among the clouds, "Please…..don't leave me." Not willing to accept that his foster mother had already vanished, gazing down on the ground he noticed a small object on the ground, a white ring with golden runes inscribed around it and a small green gem placed on its centre, it was Luminera's final gift, a gift from parent to child, a gift that Lux would always cherish, still crying, tears still dropping on the ground.

HEY GUYS, this is my first ever fanfic, criticism is welcome only if it is constructive and tell me if i should add any content and i might just add it if it doesn't interfere with the general plot of this story, I'm in primary so I have plenty of time to write new chapters and stories, I will be updating at least once every week and at most every 2 days. The next chapter will have another time skip to when he's 16 years old. also depending on the popularity of this story, I might write about the OC's adventures in the magic world and how he gained his powers when he was between 12-16 yrs old.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic and am eagerly looking forward towards the reviews.


	2. Heaven's request

**AUTHOR: hey guys told you i would update fast, here is the 2nd chapter of this LONG-TERM fanfic of course sorry not much action will be placed in the second and third chapter due to introducing the characters and all that...but i assure you starting from the 4th chapter onwards i will be focusing on what you guys came here to read fighting, Gabriel Romance, and more...fighting for Gabriel's attention. i mean what else can males do but fight in order to woo a female he likes. But question in the reviews, tell me if you want a slow developing relationship between OC and Gabriel or a already devloped relationship that is forbidden ok.**

Church Assignment

_3 years later_

**Mundus Magicus (magic world)**

**Ostia, High Council's HQ.**

In one of the many rooms located within the building, nine particularly important figures were gathered around a crystal orb. An image was displayed within the orb showing a teenager, roughly 16 years old, punching a fallen angel with what appeared to be a red gauntlet.

"Hmmm, so the **'red one'** has awakened within this boy eh?" An old man with pure white hair and beard mused (think of Saruman from LOTR). "Heh, I kind of feel sorry for the **'white one'**, the host for his rival this time looks so weak." mocked another man, who looked significantly younger , wearing a pure white robe with a golden toga strapped from the shoulder to the waist. Sporting a brown crew cut and a scar over his left eye. On his left hand, was a platinum ring with a cross symbol encased within a blue circle presenting proof that he was one of those legendary magicians, one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Some of the fellow councillors chuckled at the wizard saint's comment but then focused their attention back on the orb as the old men glared at them, "This is no laughing matter, if the **'red one'** has awakened, judging from previous experiences, the battles between those two have always wreaked havoc no matter where they fought. I will not wait here as he grows up to become a potential threat to this world while you mock him in ignorance." With a bored look "Fine then, just send someone into that academy to observe him and his master." The young man spoke and received a small smile from an adjacent councillor.

"That, my friend, is exactly why I have called him in." as he finished, the door opened abruptly as a man clothed in a dazzling white coat that extended down to his ankles, lined with golden markings that resembled a certain female dragon, his suit pants containing a similar design held up by a large buckle belt, which contained the same symbol as the councillor's ring signifying that he was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Eyes as green as an emerald while having a spiky light-blonde hair, the man, seemingly at the age of 16, exuded a calm and peaceful aura that radiated around the entire room. His sharp look and confident expression silenced the councillors as he stood in front of them. "Lux, it has been a while and how was your latest assignment?" but before the he could answer, he was interrupted "**What is the meaning of this?** You're sending a wizard saint to observe this weakling, no matter how important that dragon is, we do not have the resources to spare to send a wizard saint on such a simple mission, much less the strongest saint. Why not send a squad of rune knights to complete the task?"

An argument pursued between the councillors as they decided on whether to send the saint or not, they were silenced by, who seemed to be, the head councillor. "**SILENCE!** Even I have doubts on sending the boy, but be that as it may be he was personally requested by Gabriel, one of Heaven's four seraphs." The saint's focus perked up at the mention of her name, "and we cannot afford to refuse her or it may strain our relationship with Heaven, we are all aware that out of the four major factions we are by far the weakest. If a war is to ensue, I want to be on friendly terms with the angels."

"Ok, back to the topic on hand, what was it that required my presence, councillors?" growing weary of the councillors bickering yet eagerly anticipating the news (I wonder why? Nothing to do with a certain angel). "My apologies, our pointless debate must have stressed you. But we have recently discovered that the remaining dragon emperor has awoken, we are preparing for the possible event that he may encounter the other dragon."

"Ah I see, so Ddraig has finally awoken huh…who's the new host this time?" grinning Lux was reminiscing about his battle with the last Sekiryuutei, relishing at the prospect of '**killing'** him again.

"That is why we have called you here today; we know almost nothing about his current fighting ability. However we have received intel from the angels that he currently studies at a place called Kuoh Academy and that he is part of Rias Gremory's peerage." _A Gremory?_ _Fascinating, now that I think about it Sirzech did say he had a little sister during one of our many battles._ Deep in thought, he was now attempting to remember what details the Maou had given him on his sister. "By request of the seraph, Gabriel, we are to send you to observe the current Sekiryuutei alongside her and her group."

"Wait, what? Gabriel is coming to observe him personally?" Lux nearly yelled out with jealousy, the councillors were surprised at the saint's near outburst but paid it hardly any heed, with an exception of one smirking wizard saint, Connor (the councillor with the crew cut). Being a close friend of both Lux and Gabriel, he was well aware of the relationship brewing between them, sending a discrete thumbs up to Lux as a sign of good luck, who ignored it much to Connor's pseudo-grief. "Yes, but not because of the boy but because recently relics of the Holy Church were stolen and have been coincidentally located next to the Sekiryuutei's position. You should be well aware of it, pieces of the Excalibur. The angels also believe that the main perpetrator is the fallen angel Kokabiel."

"Ah, so that's why they sent Gabriel, yes I would be rather surprised if they sent just a few exorcists to dispatch a 10-winged angel." Lux chuckled as he imagined the scenario, the dead bodies of exorcists, and the fleeing survivors with fearful looks on their faces right before they were torn to shreds by the fallen angel.

"hmmm, very well, I accept this assignment." Pondering for a few moments before Lux finally decided to accept "Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare the necessary equipment as I travel for Earth." Making a deep bow, Lux excused himself from the council and walked out of the room.

Walking along a corridor, Lux was looking forward to meeting her again. That beautiful blonde hair and that warm, gentle smile always soothed his heart. Lux Aeterna was a wizard saint who gained the approval of the entire council earning their support in a majority of political situations. he had attained this position almost two years ago at the same time as Connor. After the Second Great War, the amazing deeds performed by Lux were numerous and astounding which earned him the respect and worship of thousands if not millions of magicians throughout the entire world. He was a war hero and with his abundant storage of magic and extremely powerful techniques, the Council had seen fit to name him a wizard saint. However with that immense strength, it naturally caused the Magic Council to fear the boy and so as a precaution, they placed on him limiters until another time came when they would require it again. Until then, the limiters dropped Lux's strength down to Sirzech's level. But, in the end it was sort of beneficial to him as he was permitted to access the Royal Library full of ancient knowledge and magic that he had learnt rather quickly, every single book inside that place was memorised by him.

Ever since then, he scoured the world in search for more dark guilds to destroy, using his **Divine Dragon Slayer magic **to bringing the remaining elements of evil to justice, without mercy, without remorse.

He, who has come to be known as the destruction of anything even remotely related to dark magic, was nicknamed the White Ace, the divine sword of the council.

But to those who we were there to witness the events of XXX day came to know him by a different nickname, the Black Joker. But, that was a story to be saved for a different time.

_A few days later_

It's a sunny day, with just the right temperature, perfect for a new school day thought a handsome blonde as he walked towards his new school wearing his new uniform, or so he would've liked to believe. Looking at his map, he was confident that he took the right directions, but he wasn't so sure anymore, he might even be…lost.

Suddenly, a small girl who was in quite a rush bumped into him, knocking her down. Still recovering from the pain of the collision, she was offered a hand from the boy. Gratefully accepting the help, she took it and he apologized for the inconvenience as he recognized the Kuoh Academy's female uniform. Gazing down upon the blonde girl, he politely asked for directions in which she offered to take him there as compensation for the earlier accident. Following her there, Lux only found out that she's a very devoted believer in God even though she's a demon and that her name was Asia since the walk to the school was quite short, they were unable to communicate with each other much longer as the girl had to excuse herself to meet up with a dear friend of hers. And so, Lux was again left alone to find his own way to class.

"Now…where the hell is class 2A?" (I don't really know which class Issei goes to), after 30 minutes of wandering about there was only 5 minutes left to get to class. "I'm lost…AGAIN? And where the hell is this?" now approaching what seemed to be an old schoolhouse, curiosity got the better of him as he could sense traces of demonic power emitting from the building. Slowly walking inside, he eventually arrived at the door with a written sign 'Occult Research Club'.

"Occult researching eh? Hmmm I wonder if they actually try to summon devils and ghosts with those ritual shams, which would be funny to watch." Completely forgetting that there were only three minutes left till the bell, he opened the door expecting to find people preparing for a ritual but no such luck, no one was found.

"Awww, oh well better luck next time…guess I'll go back to searching for my class." Just as he was about to turn around and leave, a seductive voice could be heard behind his back.

"Ara ara, what do we have here? Such a bad boy skipping your classes."

Feeling hostility and demonic power rising within her, Lux readied himself for an oncoming attack which never came as another voice interrupted our staring battle.

A red haired woman, just as beautiful as that other woman, appeared from the door.

"I see we have a guest, Akeno?"

"It's the new transfer student, his name is Lux Aeterna, and he is in the same class as Ise."

"Ah, I see so you're the new student. Let me introduce myself, my name is Rias Gremory and my friend here is Akeno Himejima." A tick mark suddenly popped on her head as she mentioned her friend's name "who doesn't know how to keep her hands off what belongs to me." For another minute or so the two girls had a fight over a person named 'Ise'.

_A Gremory, so she's the one, Sirzech's beloved little sister._

"Never expected our first meeting to be like this. I was hoping to make a good impression towards his little sister, our first meeting ended up in me beating the living hell out of him..." letting out an inaudible sigh he continued "but anyway, it is an honour to meet the heir to one of the most prestigious clans residing within the underworld."

Giving a bow towards Rias, he looked up in amusement as he could only see surprise etched on her face. "I see. So you are aware of our existence. That makes things simpler."

Suddenly a pair of devil wings sprouted out of the two girl's backs. "So Lux what purpose do you serve? Treading on my territory and being fully aware of the existence of supernatural beings can only mean you are affiliated with one of the factions. The question is, which o…"

Before finishing, she was interrupted by the ringing of the bell, "ah….guess I was saved by the bell, anyway cya hope we can meet again XD" and runs off before hearing a faint yell from Rias "Wait!"

"Ara ara he ran off before we could find out his allegiances…but something felt strange about him…it was almost like Ise's presence just more stronger…vastly stronger."

"Yeah I felt the same, but Akeno" a tick mark appearing on her forehead "It looks like I'm going to have to re-educate you on how to address **MY** Ise.

"Ufufu…I'm not going to hand over Ise that easily, Rias."

For the next hour or so, two beauties would duke it out in a catfight for the greatest prize of all.

Unaware that they had just attempted to stare down the 5th strongest being in the universe.

ahhh...Ignorance is bliss.

_53 minutes later_

"Huff…puff…huff…I've…finally found my class, hope…I'm not…too late."

*Knock Knock*

The teacher was shocked as she saw the new transfer student, who could only grin at her as he approached her and stood in front of the class. "what happened" she exclaimed "you're 53 minutes late!"

"Sorry I got lost, such a huge campus."

"Hi guys. My name is Lux Aeterna. I'm from England and starting today, I will be your classmate. Hope we get along." As he gave off a smile that dazzled every female student as they simultaneously thought "_my god, he's hotter than Kiba" while blushing _at the devious new transfer student_._ Hook. Line and sinker.

This was going to be an amusing year.

**and this concludes the 2nd chapter, hoped you enjoyed reading it and i will be updating in the next 24 hours or so, maximum wait time is 2 days...you have my word as a fellow fanfic lover.**


	3. beauty and the beast's night together

**Author's note: hey guys, again the first 3 chapters of this fanfic will be for character development but starting next chapter we'll be having fight scenes.**

**Response to Uub's review and for everyone who is curious with lux age: I changed the history of highschool dxd a bit, I mean come on its a fanfic, and because the 2nd Great War had already started long before Lux was born, and you know in anime how even thought at starts, once they introduce the main character the war ends within the year. **

**And about Lux's age, I know 16 year olds are meant to be 1st years but Lux was arranged to go to the 2nd year because he's smart and frankly he can't really keep a close lid on Ise if he's in another class.**

**Oh yeah there is lemon in this chapter, I know that some of you may be reading this fanfic for a slow, DEVELOPING relationship. But in this fanfic, Gabriel and Lux have already graduated from virginity. So if you want a slow relationship, wait for the prequel to this fanfic.**

**Oh yeah about that prequel, I'm intending to right it after the 10th chapter release of this fanfic. Flashbacks and brief mentions of Lux's battles will all be explained in the prequel fanfic, including how Lux met Sirzechs, Gabriel and Connor as well as how Lux killed the last Sekiryuutei. And don't worry both these series are gonna go long term and will certainly have more than 50 chapters and will most likely have more than 100 chapters.**

**The beautiful yet terrifying Seraph**

**Class 2A**

"Lux, we have two spare seats for you, feel free to choose whichever one you want." coming in for a whisper, Ms King warned him "But be careful of that Hyoudo Issei, he has a tendency to think of perverted things, if you don't take well to that then I suggest you sit on the seat that's not next to him."

"Very well, I'll take the seat next to Issei." replied Lux, as if he wasn't even listening to the teacher's warning approached that very same average-looking boy with short brown hair and light brown eyes. "Hello, Issei, a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can get along with each other."

"Uh s-same here, a pleasure to meet you." Issei was nervous as hell. _Great we have another blonde bishounen; Kiba is enough as it is._

Turning around to look at the bishounen, he felt a cold shiver run through his spine as he looked at his smiling face and closed eyes. The resemblance was uncanny…it reminded him so much of a certain sadistic yamato nadeshiko.

**Elsewhere**

*Achoo*

"Are you sick, Akeno?" asked Rias with concern.

"Ufufu, no need to worry I'm perfectly fine." smiling at the red haired beauty to reassure her. Staring outside the wonder she thought _somebody must be talking about me again. _

**Back to classroom 2A**

While Ise was slightly trembling when he came face to face with his classmate, he had good reason to be, because right across him was a hungry lion disguised in human skin (not literally ok). Hmmm the Sekiryuutei, man I want to fight him so bad right now…I wonder if this time I should make his death a quick one or just go with the usual slow, painful death…tear him limb by limb…rip out his guts…crush his pride etc… Lux's mind was now flooded with the hundreds of scenarios that involved the Sekiryuutei's death. Ah I'm gonna enjoy fighting you.

Little did Ise understand just how dangerous this new student was. Right across him was the sadist of all sadists, the Sadist King.

**Author's note: a battle freak and a sadist with looks to pull it off innocently are a deadly combination**

After school

Walking to his new apartment, Lux was pondering recent events during his first day at school. The relentless onslaught of questions from the female mobs was even more dangerous than fighting the god Asura himself.

During school break, Lux underestimated the amount of stamina that the girls of Kuoh Academy possessed. Their 'battle formation' was so solid that even the great wizard saint couldn't find any cracks in their defence (meaning he wasn't able to escape). The work standards in the school however were really low, being the genius he is, as he was able to complete the work with ease.

But if Lux had learnt anything in school. It was that school...was HELL ON EARTH.

Because even after asking a hundred questions, wherever he went there was always a flock of blushing girls in the corner somewhere keeping a close eye on him. Not to mention the stares he received which juxtaposed from the love-struck, awe-inspired eyes of the girls to the immensely hateful and jealous look from the boys.

Arriving in front of the apartment building, a cute yet familiar voice called his name out with a subtle hint of seduction. Before turning his head around a pair of arms wrapped around him and two soft, huge lumps of meat rubbed against his back in attempt to further seduce the tired boy.

"Lux, it's been such a long time." Taking a long dramatic pause before continuing, she dropped her head and lowered her voice but loud enough for him alone to hear "I've missed you so much. You've no idea how much I longed for you, to be embraced tightly by you and bask in your warmness. It was so difficult to persuade my stupid brother to let me come here. I had to sneak away from the guards to be here, all alone..." Looking up their eyes met, each displaying the same sense of longing, both pairs shimmering under the moonlight "...with you."

"Gabriel...I"

Turning around, Lux and Gabriel both embraced each other tightly closing in for a kiss, unfortunately they were interrupted by the timely arrival of a...

*cough cough*

Turning their heads to glare at the person who had dared to interrupt their moment together, they had just realized they were in the company of Gabriel's five personal guards, who looked pretty ticked off that Gabriel had placed them under an illusion spell for 5 straight hours.

"My lady, it is not appropriate to be in such close contact with a mere human. He is not worthy to be in your presence."

"Be silent, it is my decision, not yours, on whom to spend my time with. And for your information, this is the wizard saint sent by the High Magic Council; he is more than 'worthy' compared to you five."

"Oh, so you're the esteemed '**White Ace**', I had mistaken you for a mere human." Bowing down he continued "please accept my sincere apologies. But nonetheless, a seraph should not be in the arms of someone who is not a pure angel, no matter how high their standing is."

Realizing they were still holding in each other, they let go hastily. _Sigh, guess we'll continue this another time _disappointed that they were forced to let go of each other so abruptly. Lux had to address the new angels. But seeing as they were displaying no sense of fear, he reasoned that they were probably new recruits reincarnated by the new Brave Saints system. Because if they were involved in the 2nd Great War, they would know just how terrifying this 'mere human' can be.

"Greetings, as you may already know, my name is Lux Aeterna, wizard saint of the 1st path and the High Magic Council's personal envoy. As potential allies, I hope that this experience will further increase our standing with the angels."

"Never mind that Lux, let's go into your apartment and we can discuss plans in there..." before walking into the building, she turned to her guards with a menacing look in her eyes "**privately**."

Understanding the message that the archangel intended to send, being very arrogant and oblivious to her gradual increase in magic output, they could not accept that those two would be in a room together without close supervision. "But my lady, Michael strictly ordered that we should keep a close eye on you so that you cannot be placed in a situation where you might fall, such as this occasion."

Sighing before resuming her threatening look "**you don't seem to understand, this is not a matter of whether you can or can't, it's whether you will move aside or just stand there...and be forcefully removed." **summoning a spear of light and pointing it at their throats, while having her wings flicker between black and white. **"Now, do not mistake this for a question, because this is an order, MOVE ASIDE and return to our base of operations."**

Finally relenting, they reluctantly flew off, fearing that their necks might be cut off near the beautiful yet terrifying seraph.

**LEMON WARNING** you don't like it, don't read this section, **oh yeah this is my first lemon section so yeah**

Entering Lux's apartment, making sure they were alone, Lux pushed Gabriel back against the wall next to the door. Her hands on his chiselled chest and their body pressing closer together, sandwiched between the wall and her lover's body, they made out. Unwilling to let go of each other they passionately kissed for half an hour, tongues entwined, as moans of affection could be heard repeatedly, placing his hand over Gabriel's perfect hips, as Lux leaned his head in closer making sure that he tasted every bit of her mouth with his tongue. Further pleasing her, as she cried out in ecstasy, he tore out her clothes and proceeded to caressing every inch of her upper body, from her hips to her stomach to her arms and finally to her breasts, groping both of them, rolling the left one and departing his tongue from Gabriel's mouth as she let a moan out of pleasure but disappointed that his pleasurable tongue had to leave so soon, until he removed her clear white bra and started sucking on her now-erect right breast nipple. With his free right hand, he travelled down her body carefully caressing her thigh until he finally reached under knee. With his left hand doing the same, he lifted both her legs up as they wrapped around his waist. "Wa-wait, Lux we haven't even had dinner yet."

Looking back at her seductively, "I know...but it has been such a long time since we last had sex and do you really want to stop now?"

She pouted knowing that her lover already knew the answer, only saying "you meanie" before finally resuming the French kiss as Lux brought them both into the bedroom. Placing her down gently on the bed, still holding on to the passionate kiss, they stripped throwing their clothes onto the floor not once breaking away from the kiss as if they were afraid that the other would mysteriously vanish if they did so.

Now, both fully naked, lowering his body as his head was right in front of Gabriel's already wet sex, he lovingly asked "are you ready?" only to be replied with a nod, permitting him to continue. His tongue now inside her wet sex, he hungrily ate out her pussy (not literally) as he slowly explored every section of her wet sex, however Gabriel's hands were placed on his spiky locks as they pushed his head in further urging for him to stick his tongue in deeper, obliging he stuck his tongue in as deep as he could pleasuring his lover until she reached orgasm. With his skilled tongue so deep in and his fingers busily rubbing her clit, she bawled her lungs out gradually losing herself in the throes of passion, lust and pleasure. Within a seconds notice she screamed out while moaning to the best of her lung capacity as she finally climaxed from the mind-numb sensation as she let out her juices which exploded on Lux's face.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Pulling his tongue out, licking his face clean until he again came face-to-face with his lover lovingly stroking her cheeks as a visible expression of sheer ecstasy was plastered on her face. "How was it?" already knowing the answer as it was the same every time they were love making. To indulge him she whispered "Absolutely Amazing" raising her head to kiss her lover.

Now that foreplay was done, it was finally time for the main event. Directing his 8 inch member until it was directly outside her sex. He waited for her to be ready, nodding to him as she wrapped her arms around his head before saying "Make love to me".

Rubbing his member softly against her soaked cunt sent bolts of pleasure as he slowly slid it inside her. As he finally inserted his whole length, he just loved the feeling of her velvety walls tightening around him accompanied by the familiar heat and wetness ate away at his mental restraints as he gradually gave into his animal instincts and lust.

"I love you so much Gabriel" "I love you so much Lux" the lovers both exclaimed in unison as the former began pumping into her at a slowly quickening pace. After several minutes of love making, he started gripping her butt cheeks while trying to stave off his own orgasm as her walls moist with her juices continuously clamps down on his member with every thrust she would suck him in deeper as the woman constantly screams out in pleasure begging him to move faster, to stretch her walls more and dig deeper into her. With every second, squelching noises and the sound of flesh slapping against each other reverberated throughout the apartment, luckily Gabriel had already placed a cloaking spell in order to prevent outsiders from hearing or 'observe' their love making, mainly intended against onlookers from Heaven. Feeling his orgasm getting nearer he lifted her lower body up to his waists as he banged her diagonally, allowing him to reach even deeper and ram her at a much faster pace, her legs still wrapped around his waist as he continued to hit her womb with every thrust. Their lips now again entwined for another heated battle for dominance as they would moan into each other mouths after every thrust.

"I'm...gonna...CUM!" Lux groaned as their lips parted and his face rose up, closing his eyes and gasped out as he buried his member deep inside her and let out his saved up load inside her. Feeling the semen flow inside her and into her womb she also gasped out in ecstasy gripping the sheets tightly as both their orgasms slowly subsided. With some of his hot seed and her hot juices seeping outside her snatch. Satisfied...for now, he pulled out of her and lay beside her, embracing her, catching his breath as they both enjoyed the aftermath of their love making, basking in each other's warmth.

After a few minutes Lux opened his eyes and asked while grinning "Oh Gabriel, ready for round 2?"

A year and a half into their relationship Gabriel was fully aware of Lux's insatiable lust as he could literally go for at least 3 days without even stopping, they only rested mainly for Gabriel to catch her breath and prepare herself again. For nearly the entire night, they immersed themselves in the pleasures of sex as they enjoyed each other's company. Finishing well into the night they went to sleep only because Lux had to go to school tomorrow, much to Gabriel's displeasure.

**The next day**

"Mhmmm..."

Waking up from the chirping of the birds outside the house, Lux lazily opened his eyes, he had to change quickly make breakfast for both him and Gabriel, talk about the recent theft of the Excalibur relics and go to school.

While in his train of thought, a pair of smooth white arms suddenly wrapped around his body as his lover also woke up. Putting on a faint smile, she went back to sleep still trapping Lux within her even tighter embrace. Feeling at ease, her face was so calm, so gentle that he could no longer bring himself to disturbing her 'sleep' "Oh well…guess we can stay like this for another half an hour." Responding to Lux's statement she cuddled up towards his face until they were only a few inches apart. It was comforting to finally be together again after so long. And staying like this wasn't so bad either, the soft, elastic feeling of those two huge lumps of meat that surpassed even the two beauties at Kuoh Academy, he wouldn't mind missing the first few minutes of school to prolong this feeling. "Well, enough is enough..." closing in towards her ear he whispered "Gabriel, I have to go now" but she still didn't wake up, sighing he tried to pull away but was only pulled in as he suddenly felt his lover's lips come into contact with his own, pulling away after snapping out of the brief moments of shock and blushed slightly while staring at Gabriel.

"H-hey Gabriel…you know I have to go to school soon, right?"

"Don't worry its fine~ you'll still make it for school…maybe teehee."

"For some reason I highly doubt that."

"Oh be quiet and just kiss me, you have no idea how many men would love to sleep in the bed next to me."

Without a care in the world, Gabriel resumed her kiss as they resumed their love making that very morning as well as for the next 8 hours completely forgetting about school and all their own problems as they immersed themselves in pleasure once again and became lost in their own little world.

**At a certain academy…**

A certain teacher in class 2A yelled out

"GOD, WHERE IS THAT TRANSFER STUDENT?"

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys that concludes my 3****rd**** chapter, I know it must have been pretty boring bear it because within two next days I will have uploaded the next chapter which covers Rias Gremory's peerage and their battle with Kokabiel. Lux will also participate in this battle but at the latter half as well as Vali.**


	4. Divine vs Vanishing Dragon

**HEY GUYS, sorry for the late update but as I mentioned in my other fanfic I had a headache that bothered me to no end and my mum recommended for me to do anything other than writing, so I took a break from writing fanfics for a few days. But here is the 4****th**** chapter of eternal light and this will be the chapter where Lux and Ise finally get some action against Kokabiel and Vali. Each of my chapters are now gonna be 6000+ words so expect longer intervals between updates**

**Also, I am changing the canon again. The first bit of this chapter will be taken from Ise and the gang's perspective but will later change back to Lux and Gabriel when they go in to fight. And in this fight the POV will frequently change from LUX x Vali fight to Gabriel x Kokabiel's fight.**

**Another change to the canon is that Vali in this fanfic will already have mastered Juggernaut overdrive and can sustain it for a long amount of time. In his Imperial Juggernaut Overdrive he is stronger than Sirzech's Super Demon mode, even matching his strength even if using only Juggernaut Drive, but not enough to match the original vanishing dragon, Albion, just yet.**

**Another reason why it took me more than 2 days to write this was because I hated writing this chapter, reason why: the fights in the early stages of DxD there are hardly any good fist fights (I love them) just 10 min clashes between measly swords and people talking while their swords collide and if not sword fights with people talking then its people blasting magic at one another while talking or mocking the opposition and then blocking the magic blasts with ease. So please bear with the early stages of this chapter because it'll be the 2****nd**** half of this chapter where things get good.**

**Occult Research Club**

A gathering of six Kuoh Academy students was visible in the club's lounge room. A brown haired boy spoke up as if he was reporting something.

"Buchou, the new student wasn't here today at class. I wonder if he's sick, I mean it's only his first week at school and he's already been late to the first class."

"Hmmm, or it could be due to supernatural-related business. It makes me uncomfortable that we know too little about him and he knows plenty about us."

"Ummm Buchou, what are you talking about? What do you mean by 'he knows plenty about us'?"

"Exactly what I said…Oh forgive me, I seem to have forgotten to mention that Akeno and I met Lux right before he met you. It also became apparent that he knew about devils and that he is part of one of the Four Great Factions."

"Really? But then which one is it?"

"I don't know yet. But I did not sense any demonic energy coming from him neither that uneasy feeling I get from angels…which can only mean he's from either the church or he's from Mundus Magicus…although I did not sense much magical power from him which means that he's not a magician."

A petite girl with white hair and hazels murmured quietly "…The church then."

The crimson-haired club president replied quickly "Most likely."

In which the brown haired boy enthusiastically stated with a clenched fist raised "Alright then, if that Lux ever shows up in front of me and he wants to harm my Buchou then I'm gonna beat his ass straight down to the underground."

"Calm down Ise, we need to investigate him, but as much as I would like Koneko to observe him now we have to worry about Kokabiel and that stray exorcist coming to attack us soon and we have to prepare for that, and to do that let's go home and rest up for now.

That night, Buchou and Asia went to Ise's home and slept together with him. That is until they felt an enormous pressure originating from the school. The three devils woke up and immediately teleported to the school grounds shortly followed afterwards by the other devils including Sona and her peerage.

"Man I've been waiting quite a bit for you puny devils. You sure know how to make people wait."

Looking up, they could see someone sitting on a floating throne in the sky. A smirking fallen angel with…not 1, 2,3 or 4 pair of black wings…but 5!? Fangs protruding from his teeth like a vampire and red eyes with golden slits he smirked even wider at the sight of Buchou.

"This is our first meeting, Rias Gremory but that crimson hair looks awfully alike to that detestable crimson Maou that I just want to rip it out of your head and burn it to a crisp."

**Ise's POV**

Grrrrr! How dare that scumbag threaten Buchou like that! Oh when I get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna rip his wings off and bash his face inside out.

"But to commemorate this meeting, I would like to present to you a gift…Here."

A portal suddenly appeared as the fallen angel held up a girl…Wait-was that Irina? He suddenly threw her as I ran quickly to prevent her from falling to the ground. I caught her in my arms just in time thankfully.

"Irina…H-hey Irina wake up!"

Bloodied and bruised, she panted heavily barely staying conscious. This is bad, she might not be able to make."

"Asia!"

Placing Irina gently on the ground, I called Asia over to heal her. With her Sacred Gear, a green light covered Irina's body and her breathing started to become normal and gentle again.

"Haha while I was waiting for you people to show up, I decided to amuse myself with her petty antics. Even now I laugh at her pitiful attempts at killing me."

Buchou glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes, while barely controlling her urge to lash out at him.

"…So, what's your reason for entering my territory? Are you aware that your actions will incite war against the Devil Faction?"

"Mwahahahahaha, of course, that's why I'm gonna rampage around this town and when I kill the little sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall, I wonder if they're both going to come here in a fit of rage? But that just means I get to kill two Maous, Oh I can't wait."

"That's it? You would start war just so that you can fulfil one petty agenda? Do you have any idea how much lives were lost during the Second Great War."

Kokabiel's sudden smile turned into a snare as the look sent towards Rias was that of an adult looking at a child whining about one lost toy."

"Yeah…but do you? Please, while you were enjoying luxury within the safe confides of your realm since you were a child, I've been killing Devils and Angels from left to right non-stop…But after our forces were desecrated by **'them'**, the leaders of each faction agreed on a temporary peace to settle **'them' **down. But if Azazel had just listened to me and continued the war we would've won. But now with that peace treaty…I'm so damn bored."

Unleashing intense blood thirst he glared at each and every one of us but sighed at the end as a figure appeared behind us.

"Guess I won't be the one to finish you insects off after all. Oh well your just the opening course anyway."

"Hyahaha! While you guys were talking, I was able to finish it…Hey boss, thanks for that treat you gave me; with it I can finally see how the legendary sword 'Excalibur' chops up devils."

Looking behind us, we saw a man wearing an exorcist outfit; he looked familiar because he was…Freed Sellzen.

In his hand he carried a holy sword that looked a lot like the Excalibur fragments but in a way it seemed more refined, more powerful.

Suddenly Kiba rushed in to attack Freed but was effortlessly blocked by Freed's new sword.

"Ah, the pretty boy, I've wanted to test the fusion Excalibur against you the most, I wonder what your face will look like once Excalibur cuts through it hyahahaha."

"Fusion Excalibur? What did does he mean by that?"

"It means that I've finally merged four fragments into one almighty sword." Spoke an old man standing right behind Freed. Balba Galilei? That damn geezer. It's because of him that Kiba suffered all this time.

"Yeah, it's like such an honour to use the legendary Excalibur-chan in battle, It's so awesome!" putting on a delusional smile, Freed tightened his grip on the holy sword and intentionally slashed at Kiba's sword.

The Excalibur cut through it along with one clean cut across Kiba's body forcing him to back away swiftly in order to recover but it was no use. Freed closed in a matter of seconds, this time swinging in from the left.

"Hyahaha, it's useless this fusion Excalibur gives me all the powers from the 4 fragments."

"Grrr…**Sword Birth!**"

Summoning a pile of swords between himself and Freed in hopes that it could slow down but he could only widen his eyes as Freed cut through them like butter. Going in for the killing strike he was barely stopped by the timely intervention of Xenovia.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind if I help you destroy that holy sword."

"KIBAAA-GRAHHH!"

Running towards him I was shot down by a light spear that blew away most of the surrounding area along with me.

"Sorry but I'm going to let my servant have a little fun with your failed test subject and that exorcist."

"And while he goes to kill that puny devil, you can fight the pet I brought from hell."

Clicking his fingers, from beyond the darkness came a beast, ten meters tall possessing quite a large body, four legs and claws that looked so sharp that it could tear the gym down easy, red slits that gleamed so brightly in the dark shade and extremely pointy fangs. It looked exactly like a…like a dog!? But dogs aren't 10 meters tall and at the very least I'm pretty sure they don't have three freakin heads.

ROOOAAARRR!

Its roar was so loud that it sent small tremors through the ground. And dogs don't roar they bark dammit.

"It can't be…What's Cerberus doing here?" with a tone of shock and traces of fear, Buchou could only stare at the beast.

"Wait Cerberus? You mean the legendary guard-dog of Hell? What the heck is it doing here then?"

"I don't know, but…this will be extremely troublesome. But there's no use standing here gawking at it, let's blow it straight back to Hell, Ise."

With Buchou's confident declaration, I couldn't help but feel confidence swell in my body. Yoshi, let's blow this thing away.

"Hai Buchou! Activate, Boosted Gear!"

**[BOOST!]**

"Ise wait, don't charge in recklessly, this isn't like the battle against Raiser, this is a matter of life and death and one mistake can cost you your life."

Nodding nervously I let her continue.

"Ise, this time you will back us up. Lend us your power by using **Gift **but make sure you boost your power before that and don't worry, we'll all make it out of this alive so calm down, Ne?"

"Akeno! Fly up and distract it."

Flying up Akeno used her magic power to summon up a barrage of thunder and directed it at the three-headed dog who countered with a puff, a large fireball coming out of its mouth.

"**Hmmph what a pathetic display of magic, is she really that fallen angel's daughter?**

Wait where was that voice coming from?

"**And to think I was called here to take care of these maggots" **the legendary sighing in a non-approving tone.

It's coming from the dog….Wait…THAT DOG CAN TALK!?

"**But at least I get to meet an old friend…" **was that dog glaring at me? Wait he's looking at my gauntlet **"Hey Ddraig, I haven't seen you since you got your ass handed to you by the 'prince'."**

**[Yeah been a long time, Cerberus, we should go out for drinks in the Spirit World sometime and don't remind me…I'm still traumatised by that experience. I haven't been beaten that badly since the time I battled with Queen Luminera, he sure takes after her despite being 'his' son.]**

"**Bwahahaha, oh I'm glad I'm not on his 'to fight' list, I wouldn't want to be his enemy and yeah drinks sounds good I'll go to the 'prince' to help me persuade Hades to let me off sometime."**

**[Oh yeah speaking about Hades, how's the old maggot been doing lately and did he send you off to another incompetent fool just for some kicks?]**

"…**Yeah the old geezer, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here and I'd still be lazing around the Underworld playing cards with the 3 Judges of the Dead, and yes he's been doing fine if you forget about his phobia of the 'prince'."**

The two creatures chatted away merrily completely forgetting about everyone else present, sweat dropped from everyone present as they looked at the two mood-killers, Kokabiel and even Freed, who took a glance at the mood-killing scene with a look of disbelief.

Kokabiel, twitching his eyes repeatedly asked in an OOC polite tone

"Hey Cerberus…can you please come back to the present and start killing these devils off?"

"**Oh be quiet worm, I seem to remember you just called me…'pet' didn't you?" **grinning widely at the now terrified fallen angel

"**Do you seriously want me to remind you who's the master in this relationship? HMM DO YOU?'' **Kokabiel shook his head rapidly now sincerely fearing for his life.

"**Well good, so now that we've come to an understanding, I'm going to visit his residence to play some poker and get some grub, man I'm hungry..." **looking back as if he just remembered that we were there **"…Cya XD." **Showing a stupid grin on all three heads before vanishing from the scene.

We all stood there trying to understand what had just transpired in the last few minutes as we all shouted out, or at least along somewhat similar lines, "WHAT…THE…F*** JUST HAPPENED!?"

**A few minutes later after reorganizing thoughts**

Finally calming down after recent events, we glanced at Kiba and Xenovia who were still fighting a losing battle. We wanted to help them but were instantly stopped by the barrage of massive spears sent our way by a really pissed off Kokabiel.

"Grrrr…how dare that STUPID mutt abandon the fight just like that? One of these days I'm gonna teach him to respect me."

"**HEY, I can still hear you, you piece of S*** and I'd like to see anyone respect you after I kick you back to the underworld myself." **Roared out a certain dog that was halfway between the school and a certain dragon slayer's home, already in his pup mode.

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry I just wanted to do that, Cerberus is a main character in this fanfic, but he's there just to break the 4th dimension and add some humor. alright enough jokes; this is where Lux comes in and fights Albion. I'm kind of skipping the details of the Kise and Freed fight because there was too much talking and a short fight so yeah I'm just gonna briefly mention it.**

"…That's it…I don't usually stoop myself to kill lowly devils…but this time I'm so pissed off I don't care who I kill."

Suddenly a blue light burst out from the direction where Kiba and Xenovia were, looking over I could see Kiba crying, his expression filled with such sadness, as…Ghosts surrounded him!?

The ghosts and Kiba started to sing a sacred song as the blue light glowed even brighter.

**[Partner.]**

"What is it, Ddraig?"

**[That boy has finally done it…he has finally achieved Balance Breaker.]**

Chuckling, amused at the sight before him.

**[And…he's finally coming here.]**

Too busy being amazed at the new power that Kiba has gained I couldn't hear what Ddraig said.

"Hmmm, what did you say Ddraig?"

**[…nothing. But one thing is for sure, you'll be in for one hell of a treat tonight.]**

After attaining Balance Breaker, Kiba was able to fuse a demonic sword with a holy sword. But apparently that was impossible due to them having contrasting elements. The demonic holy sword was even able to match up to that Fusion Excalibur. The fight between Kiba and Freed was even for a while, that is until Xenovia incanted a weird chant summoning a sword that was three times as big as a normal holy sword.

Freed and Balba suddenly muttered the name 'Durandal' which was probably the name of that sword, they went on and on about no one being able to wield that sword but apparently that was because every exorcist in the church were fake holy sword wielders and that Xenovia was a natural born wielder.

With her new sword, she easily shattered the Fusion Excalibur as Kiba charged in to finish off the delusional exorcist, stabbing him in the stomach as he died from blood loss only muttering out his discontent.

Balba tried to run away but soon died after being hit by a spear of light.

"…Figures, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Looking up at the direction from whence the spear came from. Kokabiel was now standing in the air with an extremely annoyed look on his face. Kokabiel had killed Balba just because the Excalibur failed to kill us devils.

"But don't worry I'm not that heartless, AHAHAHAHA I'll give you a shred of hope before I squash it and end your miserable lives. So hurry up, I'll let you use the Sekiryuutei's power to boost up your own power and transfer it to someone else."

Kokabiel laughed loudly at his sadistic idea and landed on the ground. The pressure that fallen angel leader was exuding was so overwhelming.

"D-don't mess around with us! I'll kill you for underestimating us."

"Mess around? Kill me? Ahahahaha do you seriously think you can kill me?"

Clearly annoyed Buchou looked back at me and requested…no, demanded

"…Ise. Boost up your Sacred Gear.

I quickly obliged and activated my Sacred Gear.

**[BOOST!]**

A slowly brightening red light emanated from my gauntlet.

Still the fallen angel did not move a single inch, impatiently waiting for me to boost up to maximum power. What an arrogant little s*** when I get up to full power I'm gonna show him a thing or two.

"…Buchou, I'm ready."

My gauntlet shone an even brighter light and signified that my power had reached its limit.

"Well it's about time. Now, transfer it to someone else and I will show you just how powerless you are."

Kokabiel demanded with a cocky and impatient tone.

"Ise! Transfer it to me."

"Yes!"

Holding Buchou's hand, I started to transfer my powers to her. I could feel the great amount of aura that was starting to pour out from Buchou and it was still growing. The power that emanated from her aura seemed like it would crush all her opponents without leaving a speck of dust. But this time her opponent was someone who could rival Maou.

"Take this Kokabiel!"

Buchou unleased a crimson magic blast of the highest amount of demonic power that I've ever seen; this…was the power of destruction!

Zooming towards Kokabiel he held out both his hands and gathered the power of light within his palms. Don't tell me he's gonna…

BOOOOOOM!

He took Buchou's head on still wearing that smug expression on his face.

"Nuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's crimson blast started to fade, its shape losing form as its power lost against Kokabiel's. The amount of demonic power that Rias had just summoned couldn't even defeat the fallen angel. The only thing that all-out attack could do was injure his hands and shred parts of his clothes, if Buchou could use the same attack on him over and over again we may actually kill him, but looking at Buchou's current condition it was already clear that it was impossible to fire another shot of that magnitude.

"Ahahaha, Fantastic! That attack just now was equal to an ultimate-class devil's. Just a little bit more and you would actually make me bleed, mwahahahahaha! But…you're power…It's nothing compared to your brother's, the only reason why you could muster up that power was due to your just as weak pawn over there."

The fallen angel leader mocked Buchou, laughing as if he enjoyed the sight of our powerlessness

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san had soon followed up with a bolt of lightning sent towards Kokabiel who was still recovering from Buchou's attack. Unfortunately her attack was blocked from the covering of his black wings.

"Will you stand in my way? Inheritor of Barakiel's power!

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!"

Akeno suddenly raised her voice in an angry tone at the mention of that name. She continued to send barrages of lightning at the smirking angel but it was completely useless.

"Wait Barakiel? As in one of the leaders of the fallen angels? That's his child?"

Xenovia suddenly shouted in shock. Everyone's eyes except Buchou's widened at the shocking news, even I was shocked. Akeno was half fallen angel all along?

"For you to become a devil, hahaha! You certainly have peculiar tastes, Rias Gremory! The red dragon emperor, a rejected test-subject and the daughter of a fallen angel. Hahaha, even though your power levels are worlds apart you certainly are like your brother, weird tastes indeed!"

Kokabiel continued to mock Buchou, I was getting really pissed …but what can I do? If Buchou couldn't defeat him then how could I?

*sudden stamping of feet*

Suddenly Kiba and Xenovia moved out from behind me and charged at Kokabiel. They both attacked him at the same time but were easily blocked by swords of light on both of Kokabiel's hands.

"Oh! This time it's an attack from one of the strongest holy swords and the demonic-holy sword? Interesting. Fine then! Attack me and at least try to entertain me! You can do at least that much…right?"

Slowly pushing back the both of them, he laughed at our attempts to defeat him. His laugh is really driving me crazy.

"…an opening."

Koneko-chan appeared behind him and tried to punch his 'exposed' back but…

"Too naïve fool."

His black wings suddenly extended and cut up the three unsuspecting devils like sharp blades.

Drops of blood splattered everywhere along their path of flight and their body fell down against the ground, blood still dropped out from the very deep cut.

"Koneko-channnn!"

"Hey didn't anyone teach you to not look away while fighting eh Sekiryuutei?" suddenly flying right in front of me and cut off my right arm with his sword of light.

"AHHHHHH!"

"ISE!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not done with you yet." Holding his right hand right in front of my face he gathered magic power.

"Oh shit…"

BOOOM!

His shot of light suddenly exploded right in front of my face as I could not handle the pain any longer…I felt my strength leave me and suddenly dropped to the ground rendered into unconsciousness.

**Rias's POV**

"Ise, wake up... ISE!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Lay witness to this scene, Rias Gremory! Because of your uselessness and naivety you have sent these foolish children to their doom!"

"But, considering you're just like dogs without their masters you at least fight well."

Huh, what was he saying?

"…What-what do you mean?"  
"Ahahaha I meant it exactly as it sounded…Oh wait, ufufu…ufufufufufu…AHAHAHAHA! Oh that's right I totally forgot! It was agreed on that the truth wouldn't be revealed to lowly grunts like you."

Immensely amused by our confused expressions he continued to laugh.

"Oh well, I guess it's about time I enlighten you. As you already know in the first Great War, God returned victorious after killing the original Yondai-Maou but after the Second Great War, God also died."

"W-what…what did he just say? God is dead? Then…then why didn't brother tell me of this. Everyone was shocked by what he just said and like me they couldn't believe it.

"Lies…you're lying…It ca…It can't be true."

Even though Asia was healing her with Twilight Healing Xenovia seemed to lose her strength anyway. She had a crestfallen expression on her face that basically screamed out that it's the end of the world. It was painfully clear how much God meant in her life. I mean if you found out that your whole purpose in life was gone then you'd be just that depressed.

Even Asia couldn't focus on her healing. Though I had turned her into a devil, it didn't mean that I had changed her beliefs as well.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then what about the love we were given?"

Kokabiel could only laugh at the pain-stricken faces of the two religious believers.

"That's right. God was long gone before you had turned into a devil; naturally there was no divine love or protection coming from him. Michael is doing well, but there an extent in which he can enforce God's system. That's why anomalies like the demonic –holy swords were created, more angels become fallen and church believers become exiled…because they found out the truth and God can no longer judge these traitors himself."

But Asia was no longer listening…unable to accept this shocking truth she just couldn't bear it anymore and fell unconscious.

With Asia, Irina and Ise fallen unconscious it was only a matter of time before Kokabiel stopped talking and finished us off.

"Now, without the previous great powers alive, and the strongest beings and outside religions unwilling to interfere in our affairs, I will wage war on these foolish devils and angels. I will personally send your brother your heads as a gift! I'm going to show everyone that the fallen angels are the most powerful beings!"

Preparing a massive spear of light that was practically the same size as a tram he threw it straight at us from the air.

…We can't win. Only now do I realise the grave error I have made. Even though I was so sure that I and my peerage could somehow hold off Kokabiel, I see now that it was just useless pride that blinded me to the obvious truth…that we are utterly powerless.

The spear that was to end our lives flew straight us, but before it could hit us I could only mutter out in tears a few last words in desperation.

"Please…*sob*…someone…please save us!"

Closing my eyes I knew my request was unreasonable and unrealistic, I waited for the spear to tear right through us.

"…Wish granted!"

Suddenly I felt a presence appear right in front of me.

There standing right in front of us, stopping the giant spear with his left palm, was a man wearing a world-famous wizard outfit…was Lux Aeterna.

"Isn't it way past your bedtime, **eh kids**?

**Author's notes: OOH so tempted to end it here.**

**Lux's POV (I tend to change back to 3****rd**** person POV when it comes to fight scenes, it's a habit)**

"It looks like you kids seriously need some help."

_Looking back at Rias and her peerage, Kokabiel really roughed them up and he probably didn't even break a sweat._ Only smirking at the beat-up condition of the Sekiryuutei.

Crushing the spear of light in my hands I walked over to Ise and kicked his gauntlet which suddenly activated in my presence.

"Hey Ddraig…I heard the situation from Cerberus…" grinning even wider "looks like your host is really pathetic this time."

**[…Tell me about it, can you just kill him so I can move on to the next host.]**

"Hehe, no can do I want to see Albion's reaction after seeing this pathetic excuse of a Sekiryuutei."

"HEY! Don't insult my Ise so brazenly in front of me!"

"**HUH? Hey girl…don't interrupt me so brazenly…or should I just finish what Kokabiel started and kill you off instead?"**

Gulping at the clear provocation coming from my mouth she backed off as she knew she was not in a favourable situation to piss off the reinforcements.

"Ufufu, now now Lux, we don't want to threaten the important sister of the crimson Maou. It would ruin the entire point of the meeting in a few days."

Suddenly, a beautiful blonde haired angel dropped down from the sky, an angel with a buxom body and a radiant smile she dazzled nearly everyone within the vicinity including the just-entered school president, Sona Sitra, and her peerage, they came running in after I kind of broke their dimensional barrier.

"Hmmmm, guess you're right wouldn't want Zechs-chan to get mad at me for killing his sister, thanks for reminding me Gabriel."

"Huh, Gabriel…what is a Seraph doing here personally? And did he just call my brother…Ze-ze-ZECHS-CHAN!?"

Ignoring the loud inquiries from Rias, I pointed at Kokabiel who was now sh**ing his pants.

"Don't worry, just stay there and look ugly for a few more seconds and I'll come over there and whoop your ass before handing you over to Grigori HQ."

I then changed my facial expression back to a smile and continued talking to Ddraig.

"Anyway, I can sense him approaching the vicinity in quite the haste."

**[Huh, he's coming here? You mean right now?]**

"Yep and knowing him he's gonna be so disappointed in this weakling that he's not going to even bother to fight you."

**[…please stop rubbing more salt in the wound.]**

"Hehe, no can do. But jokes aside…Hey Kokabiel."

Cracking my knuckles, I menacingly stared at Kokabiel.

"**Time to beat down a crow a few notches!"**

**Normal POV**

Sticking his hand out, he gestured for Kokabiel to attack him.

"Come at me Bro!"

"Grrr don't you dare interfere with my pla..."

Before Kokabiel could finish his sentence. He soon found himself hit by an uppercut to the chin.

"In a fight there is no talking there's just two people beating the crap out of each other Kokabiel. But if you don't wanna go on the offensive then I guess I'll do the others."

"Y-you bastard!"

Enraged at Lux's outrageous proclamation they both engaged in a heated brawl as Kokabiel repeatedly tried to slash Lux with his spears, each time finding that they broke after coming into contact with his fists.

Backing away to recover his composure, Kokabiel created numerous amounts of light spears that were even bigger than the one that was sent to finish off Rias.

"Eat sh**, you damn monster!"

Sending all his spears towards Lux, he fully expected to defeat Lux with that move. As soon as they exploded right in front of Lux's body he laughed at how easy it was to defeat him until...

*Chomp Chomp*

Within the explosion was the sight of the man swiftly eating away at the spears of light entirely sucking in the magic stored within the projectiles until not even a speck was left.

*Burp*

"Thanks for the meal. Man you fallen angels really have disgusting light magic. Michael's light magic is so much tastier and edible." Looking at the dumbfounded expressions on everyone's faces he announced his well-known abilities as a dragon slayer which Kokabiel, in the heat of the moment, suddenly forgot about.

"As the divine dragon slayer, you should know that my abilities allow me to eat, use and control light. In other words, Kokabiel, you are so screwed."

Being trained by the queen of dragons however, did not limit him to only one single dragon slayer art but access to nearly every known element. But with his main affinity being light, it naturally meant that in the Second Great War that both the angels and fallen angels would come to greatly fear the dragon slayer if they ever pissed him off.

With his wings, Kokabiel flew towards the dragon slayer in hopes of engaging him in close combat once again. But unlike last time, Lux was now using his **Flash Step **which enabled him to literally move at the speed of light.

Disappearing for a moment before reappearing in front of Kokabiel, and before he could do anything, Lux punched him straight in the face sending him flying back towards the Occult Research Club effectively demolishing it.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" many of the devils shouted in complete shock as Kokabiel, who even Rias couldn't push back even with the Sekiryuutei's power up, was instantly knocked back over a hundred metres by one single punch from Lux.

"S-such power…" Rias stuttered in utter shock. She had never seen such destructive power, even her brother would be hard pressed to easily dispatch someone of Kokabiel's calibre in one single hit.

**Author's note: Rias doesn't fully understand how OP her brother is then. I was tempted to end it here but might as well insert Vali fight into this as well.**

"You want to know something even more amazing..." Gabriel suddenly spoke to her, smirking the whole time as if this was the obvious outcome. "He almost knocked Kokabiel out without using any magic or touki whatsoever. See look over there."

Pointing towards the rubble the form of a severely dazed fallen angel could be made out.

"No-no way!"

"…Told you I'd knock you down a few notches." Lux nonchalantly called out, but noticing the new-found presence of an old friend he smiled in anticipation and looked up towards the sky.

"So…are you next…Vali?"

**Rias POV**

Shifting his gaze from Kokabiel to the sky, I realised that there was someone else had just arrived. The first one to notice was Akeno, who was the most skilled in detecting energy flows. Both of us looked up at the night sky…

*SHIVER*

A sense of dread and anxiety ran throughout my body. That thing floating in the sky…its presence was so overwhelming.

Wearing white armour that glowed so brightly without leaving a trace of darkness on its figure, plated armour with jewels placed on the chest and shoulder plates. The eight blue wings of light stretched out from its back gave out a dazzling sparkle that faintly illuminated the dark knight. But the person in question was very familiar, the armour looked similar to Ise's Scale-mail, it had a different shape and colour and although none of us voiced it aloud we all know that right in front of us, gracing us with its presence…was the legendary Hakuryuukou.

"So…are you next…Vali?"

The first one to speak was Lux. Vali huh, so that was the name of this generation's Hakuryuukou. My whole body trembled. Every devil, angel and fallen angel alike was aware of the Vanishing Dragon's involvement in the Great Wars, although most of the younger generation of devils, the generation that didn't participate in the wars, only knew about the two heavenly dragon emperors through books and paintings. But none of the paintings that displayed the Hakuryuukou could properly depict the beauty that was before me. That dazzling white armour looked so elegant, so beautiful within the confines of the darkness that surrounded it.

"One of the 13 longinus, **Divine Dividing Gear**... If you're already in the Balance Breaker state does that mean that you have come prepared to fight me?"

"Heh, unfortunately no, though your 7 Super Entity Sealing Symbols has limited your magic output, I am not as foolish as to make the first move against you. I am only here to take Kokabiel back to Azazel."

Judging from his voice, the Hakuryuukou was a young man? And his name was Vali?

Lux suddenly pouted.

"Awww, you're no fun, I had to come here to take care of that weakling and I still haven't had my share of fun today…No...That's why…"

"I'm going to set my sights on you instead!"

Turning his pout into a wide grin, he vanished and instantly reappeared grasping the Hakuryuukou's helmet and smashed him into the nearby forest area.

"It seems Lux is going to be quiet busy with Vali for a while..."

"Gabriel…" I looked at the angel with worry but Gabriel just smiled.

"Don't worry…Lux is far more capable than you are."

"Ok saving the questions for later, this is not a question about capabilities; this is the Hakuryuukou we're talking about, I've read that this generation's host is as strong as a Maou and unless Lux is as strong as nii-san which I'm pretty sure is highly unlikely then how will Lux ever hope to beat him?"

"Ufufu simple…he'll be just fine."

"Bu-"

"I said he'll be just fine!"

"R-right…"

"But in the meantime…how should I deal with this nuisance." Pointing towards the now-fully conscious fallen angel removing the rubble near his body.

"Grrrr Gabriel…don't get in my way as well! Without your companion here to help you I'm gonna knock you out cold, take you back with me and make you my sex slave."

Speaking in such a lecherous tone he charged in towards Gabriel with a spear of light, giggling in response she summoned a rapier, with a golden hilt and a dazzling white blade, and blocked Kokabiel's oncoming attack dispelling the large spear of light.

"So you did have it, the legendary sword of light **Aetherius** willingly forged from one of Queen Luminera's scale.

Clashing once more, summoning more swords of light Kokabiel slashed both swords at Gabriel only to be easily blocked by her sword. Annoyed by her happy-go-lucky smile he backed off, dashing off into the night sky only to silently come in from behind her attempting to launch a surprise attack on her.

"Haha block this you bitch."

But the moment his sword came into contact with her body, she suddenly vanished into a splendid display of light particles. Gathering behind his back, the particles bunched up to materialize Gabriel's body. Slashing his body, a deep white line formed on his body, but surprisingly no blood protruded from Kokabiel's wound. But nonetheless, Kokabiel yelled out in pain anyway.

"GRAAHHHHH! DAMN IT, IT F***** HURTS!"

But the attack didn't stop there this time appearing from his side she came in for another cut only to be blocked by Kokabiel's swords. As swords clashed, sparks flew off and rays of light momentarily appeared until Gabriel's rapier won over his swords, dispelling them, pushing through his defences and slashed his chest from side to side. Placing her hand on his head, she incanted a spell and blasted Kokabiel off into the nearby school building.

"Your light-based weapons are useless against my rapier, as a sword made from the Divine Dragon you should know that it absorbs light-based magic easily. Although its role isn't to cut men like you the same can't be said for your spirit. This sword was made to defeat evil men like you, Kokabiel."

**Author's notes: when their swords collide think of the effects that happen in the Gundam series when beam sabers collide.**

**Nearby forest area**

Lux and Vali clashed their fists once again as the shock wave that resulted from the collision shook the entire forest area. Trees were broken, cracks appeared on the ground and boulders were shattered as the two continuously engaged in an epic fist fight. The two backed off skidding in opposite directions, sliding to a halt smirking they closed in, once again sending a barrage of fists at each other. Some connected, some were blocked and some flew right past their arms and right into their face, chest and abdomen but even after being repeatedly hit neither one of them slowed down. They both knew that whoever backed off first, in their moment of weakness, would be in at a disadvantageous situation fully knowing that they would be met with faster barrages of fists if they did. Armour breaking off, blood splattering all over the floor, bruises appearing on their body they could only enjoy the thrill of the epic battle that was occurring right now, smiling happily as it reminded them of their old yet equally epic battles.

Lux soon connected with another gruelling punch to Vali's face, breaking his helmet, but Vali quickly leaned back offsetting Lux's balance for a moment, but that moment was enough for Vali to lift his right leg and kick Lux on the chin. Both breaking off, Lux was the first to recover and charged in as Vali was still sliding back desperately trying to recover his composure. Delivering a powerful knee attack to his stomach he broke his stomach plate, spinning Lux delivered another powerful kick to Vali's now-unprotected head. Sending him off to a nearby boulder, smashing it into pieces, he vanished among the remainding tress and circled around swiftly with his **Flash Step **he closed in behind Vali with light gathering around his body.

"**Divine Dragon's Light-speed Blitz"**

Elbowing his back, he retreated only for an instant to disappear and attack Vali from multiple directions moving so fast that hundreds of afterimages were left after Lux repeatedly smashed Vali's remaining armour to bits. Vali desperately tried to recover it but Lux's unrelenting barrage damaged it at a faster pace than he could fix it, now that he was literally moving at the speed of light. He could only stand there as he received the oncoming punches and kicks repeatedly pushed from side to side due to the sheer force coming from the attacks. This time, Lux came in from the front obviously giving Vali time. Focusing repairs on his gauntlet, he crossed his arm and received the full brunt of Lux's right punch. Backing off he was left defenceless from Lux's left uppercut to the abdomen which sent him flying.

"**Divine Dragon's Flash Fury!"**

Looking up, Lux took in a deep breath as he prepared to unleash an even more powerful attack. Looking back down at Lux, he chanted something hoping that he would make it in time. Lux roared out.

"**Divine Dragon's Roar"**

A huge beam of light was sent out towards the sky as Vali looked at the oncoming beam he finished his chant and quietly muttered.

"**Juggernaut…Drive!"**

The beam passed right through him eventually vanishing.

"Hmmm…I didn't kill him right?"

Sweat dropping he looked at the sky searching for the white dragon host. Until he pinpointed what looked like a blue star shining more brilliantly than the real stars among the sky.

"Heh, Juggernaut Drive huh…Well what are you waiting for…Come at me bro!"

Grinning he urged for Vali to attack him. As if it could hear him, the 'star' quickly moved from its position in a blue line of light quickly moving towards Lux.

**[Divide!]**

**[Half Dimension!]**

Simultaneously activating two of his abilities, the aura, the forest area that surrounded Lux diminished rapidly. But as soon as his ability finished, his armour and wings shoned so brightly that it started to crack.

"You should know that even at your best, your armour much less your body can, you cannot hope to contain my magic power with your current magic capacity. You should not use your famous dividing skill to weaken me or shall you continue and engage us in a battle of endurance?"

**Author's note: what Lux is referring to here is that even though he's got seals on him it only limits his power output and physical capabilities; it doesn't seal his magic storage whatsoever. Analogy would be like Lux had a lot of bullets, but his gun can only use like 10 bullets at a time, something like that. The sealing symbols he has on him are the strongest, able to diminish a god's power into that of a human's. **

Coughing out blood, Vali continued his charge nonetheless. Right before attacking he yelled out.

"**Molecular Divider!"**

"**Divine Dragon's Shining Fist!"**

Two fists colliding, the ground underneath them, the trees, the rocks were swept aside disintegrating into thin air and dust. As the dust subsided, Vali was repeatedly punching Lux as they passed through his guard and pushed him further back inch by inch.

"Can you feel it, Lux? Can you feel your bones weakening? Every inch of your body losing its tension with each passing moment? Right now my ability is loosening the molecular bonds in your body weakening your physical strength.

"Heh oh shut up Vali…just give me a couple of seconds and I'll go back to whooping your ass."

"Yes…let's see who shall stand victorious!" flying up and swooping down again to unleash another killer punch, Lux's body was surrounded with magic using it to fly upwards barely dodging the oncoming fist and flew past Vali until he reached to a halt right behind Vali and elbowed him on the back of his head. Swiftly approaching the ground, Lux pulled back his right arm and tried to connect another punch but before he could, Vali vanished and Lux's fist could only hit the ground, punching right through it as cracks spread throughout a one metre radius.

Appearing right behind him Vali's fist flew out but only passed through right under Lux's armpit and barely missed his chin. Taking this chance, Lux grabbed onto Vali's arm with his right hand and elbowed Vali's left cheek with his right arm, in a daze Vali could not focus on Lux's next oncoming attack.

Pulling back both arms, he channelled wind, lightning and mainly light magic into both palms and striked.

"**Tempest of the White Lightning Palm!"**

Sending him flying into the tree behind him, he closed in to repeatedly strike at the now-exposed abdomen. Right, left, right, left repeating this process like as if he was a machine gun and finished it off with a powerful uppercut to the chin.

Falling over, Vali tried to propel himself back up with both his arms but failed. On the ground, he could only glare up at lux as he coughed out large amounts of blood. At a clear disadvantage, he could only resort to his final trick, the ace up his sleeve.

"Well, come on this can't be all you have to offer? Has peace softened you up that much?"

"*Pant Pant*…Give…*Pant*…me a minute…and I'll unleash my final form."

"Heh take all the time you want, I want to beat you at your best! Sad that you're not up to the level where you can say the same."

Slowly standing up, he started another chant. His white armour overflowing with bright light.

"**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to the darkness.**

**I walk the road of domination with infinite destruction and by piercing through the imaginary dream.**

**I shall become a pure Emperor of White Dragon**

**And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways!"**

Enveloped by a powerful aura, Vali's armour changed into a leaner, silver-white armour. Although he hasn't activated **Half Dimension **yet, the forest was already getting crushed by his insane aura.

"**Imperial Juggernaut Overdrive, **my most powerful form, let's see how well you do against its complete version."

The sound of bones breaking echoed throughout the area, charging in from the front, no feints, Lux crossed his arm bracing for impact but didn't expect for Vali's punch to break through his defences so easily. With only one hit, the bones on both his arms broke.

!

Momentarily shocked, Lux received another punch to the face which sent him flying, rolling over on the ground a few metres away, Vali pointed his right hand towards Lux and slowly closed his hand.

"**Compression Divider!"**

**[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide x20!]**

All the trees and rocks that led up to Lux's body continued to half in size until it vanished, when the invisible attack nearly reached him. He smiled faintly and muttered.

"As if…I'd let you get me with that move."

Vanishing into thin light particles, Lux moved to the side as he watched an entire path full of tress be diminished into thin air.

"Man you sure have gotten stronger from our last battle, I knew I should've played it smart and dodged that move from earlier. Now your attacks hurt like hell."

"I told you **Molecular Divider **weakens the molecular bonds within you, depending on how much resistance you have it can even disintegrate your body."

Groaning, Lux struggled to get back on his feet. Managing to do so he could feel his muscles become lax, his nerves out timed his body reactions but most important of all, his hands were now dangling around lazily as it hurt a lot the moment he wanted them to move even a little bit.

**Author's note: he can still use them, just that it'll hurt a LOT if he moves them.**

Lux dodged, dodged again and kept on dodging as he avoided making any contact with Vali's attacks. He didn't want to come into contact with another **Molecular Divider. **But it was difficult to dodge as with every movement his hands stung him badly which made it hard for him to move like he wanted to not to mention in this form, Vali could kick his ass pretty easily in this mode. The only way for him to beat Vali as he is right now is to unlock one seal which is pretty overkill for Vali right now and it takes too long to unlock.

"Take this!" Jumping up Lux span down towards Vali.

"Hah! Your feet are exposed!" Coming down to kick Vali, he grabbed Lux's feet with his two hands threw him overhead and slammed him down on the ground. "Now time to decapitate you!" forming a karate chop, he swept down to finish Lux off. However, Lux, while down on the ground, puffed his cheeks and roared out.

**[Divide!]**

"**Molecula—GRAAAHHH!**

"**Divine Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

Vali roared out in pain as he was hit by an even larger burst of white lightning blowing him up into the night sky.

**Back at the school track field**

Gabriel was still battling Kokabiel while Rias was staring intently at the intense swordfight occurring above her, as swords collided, wings flapped around and two angels soared through the sky. Though the difference between them was plainly obvious, while Kokabiel was madly swinging his swords of light at her all the while vanishing at the moment of collision, Gabriel was easily parrying with such a carefree yet heart-warming smile on her face, the way she glided through the air, the way she swung her sword with no wasted movement…it was so different from how her fellow peers fought; her form was just so…beautiful, so elegant, so dazzling, her swordplay was much more refined than Kiba's. although she was not an expert on sword fighting, when she looked at how Gabriel conducted herself with the sword, it was a lot more different than Kiba's style but even she could tell that Gabriel…that she was a true master of the sword, only able to look upon Gabriel with awe as she fooled around with Kokabiel a bit longer.

Her awe-struck expression however soon turned to that of shock as she heard a loud roar in the forest area that Lux and Vali disappeared into. Suddenly a large beam of light and lightning burst out into the sky, the beam however looked so large. She could only stay there stunned by the magical energy emitting from that one attack. Never before did she feel such magical power, the attack, however, eventually subsided as the immense magical energy vanished.

"W-who…who just unleashed that…that immense surge of magic? It…there's no way…there's no way that could've been Lux."

"It was." Turning around to face Gabriel, she continued to smile as Rias's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Now, since Lux is about to finish up…I guess I'll finish you off as well."

"**Strike of the Seven Heavens!"**

Seven super-heated huge orbs of light circled around Gabriel's back as it spread out and simultaneously hit Kokabiel's body exploding on impact, a huge dust cloud formed as Kokabiel slowly flew out, vulnerable in mid-air as he was still recovering from the last attack.

Lifting her sword, several orbs of light gathered around the glowing blade, converging around her you could feel the tremendous force radiating off her.

"Guess I'll play the good angel and pray to God before finishing this battle."

"Dear God, please forgive this fallen sinner as I punish him…Amen!"

Giggling softly she swung down her blade to unleash the pent-up magic.

**Forest**

"Where is he?" Lux wondered, aimlessly searching for his opponent. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned around but it was too late, a pair of arms was placed on his back. Knowing what was going to happen next he could only brace for the coming pain, too late to react to the incoming attack.

**[Divide!]**

"**Molecular Divider!'**

Lux fell to the ground, feeling the effects on his body, he could no longer feel his legs, he could barely stay upright on one knee as it is.

Followed up by another punch to his upper body he cringed in pain.

"I just broke three of your ribs Lux. You still think you can win this fight?"

"I do…that's why I prepared beforehand."

Spitting out blood, Lux took a glance at Vali who was now sweating buckets. He chuckled evilly at Vali's priceless expression.

"Hehehehehehe….HahahahaHAHAHAHA! You're gonna get it now you little shit. You should've beat me before the time limit, now I'm gonna beat the crap out of you so that you don't get yourself in over your head."

"Dammit, I won't let you!" enveloping his gauntlets with white light he charged at breakneck speeds "Take this!" shooting out a huge blue dragon blast, it was sent straight out towards Lux, but went right past him as he disappeared and teleported up into the air. This time he was the one chanting.

*Pant Pant*

"**I, Lux Aeterna, **

**Born of the darkness**

**Raised by the light **

**Shall embody the radiant sun **

**To outshine the illuminating moon**

**I will guide you all beyond the darkness **

**To see the light of tomorrow!"**

**PERFECT SYNCHRO! ART OF THE SUN DRAGON!**

"**SOLAR DRIVE!"**

Enveloped by fire and light, a brilliant light shone off Lux's body, in the middle of the dark sky his body looked so radiant…as if it was a mini sun. Shining so brightly, Vali had to block his eyes from the blinding light, his sweat now protruding even more from his body, but not out of fear, but of the sheer proximity to the light which exuded such heat…hotter than even Igneel's (the king of fire dragon) flames. Every tree within a 100m radius was now on fire, the moisture in the air being evaporated and the ground becoming scorching hot. Fighting Lux in this state was very, very dangerous. Because if his fighting abilities didn't finish the enemy then the heat coming from his body would finish the job anyway.

Looking around, a now-fully healed Lux was staring down at Vali.

"…This is why I hate fighting in this mode…let's end this quickly before I burn you to ashes."

Bursting in flames, his body reappeared in the same manner. Now coming face-to-face with Vali his stare became cold-blooded (irony intended) as if the fight's outcome was already decided.

"Now…Ready for round 2?"

**Okay so that concludes chapter 4, and yeah I know cliffhanger.**

**I know that using seals to limit a character's power is pretty cliché but hey it's at least better than the character just one-hitting the enemy or just playing around with them.**

**I have now decided to make my chapters around 10k words each. So expect longer intervals between waiting time. And sorry for the delay guys I know I should have warned you but I don't like updating the series to make author's notes. Like many fanfic readers I look every day for updates to my favourite fanfics and when we see updates have been made to them we really look forward to the new chapter only to find out that it's an author note really pisses us off.**

**But anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next update. I will be now updating my prequel series next. Don't have a pinpoint date of update since its holidays and I wanna enjoy it with some personal time.**


End file.
